


My Doctor, Not Yours

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis loves Bruce Banner. She also happens to be Tony Stark's daughter and he soon finds out about her crush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doctor, Not Yours

Written for an anon :D  
Summary: Darcy Lewis loves Bruce Banner. She also happens to be Tony Stark's daughter and he soon finds out about her crush...

Darcy Lewis had an impressive resume now, thanks to being hired by the Avengers... Well, mainly Bruce Banner and Tony Stark and Darcy was loving every moment. She took everything in her stride, wasn't scared of anything or anyone and over time, she'd fallen in love with the most dangerous Avenger of all... Bruce. Robert Bruce Banner.   
Darcy didn't see the 'monster', well she did but not just him; she saw both sides of him and it hurt. It hurt to see the news reports, every comment always saying that the Hulk was a beast that nobody could ever love... But she did. She saw he wasn't a monster, she saw a misunderstood man looking for friends, love... Family.

It didn't change a thing that she was Tony Stark's daughter, not even Darcy knew she was his until SHIELD found out and told them - they were all still best friends until Tony started noticing his daughter's attempts to woo over the Doctor. Doctor Fluffy, she had called him and Tony almost choked on his coffee.  
He was getting jealous. Yes that's right, the playboy genius was getting jealous. Bruce on the other hand, seemed to be loving every moment. Everything Darcy and Tony did, he noticed. The smirk on his face as they bickered and fought with each other could light up the entire room.   
His laughter could have brought down the roof when Tony protested that the other scientist was his and Darcy called bullshit...

Until one day, she was proven wrong.  
It turned out, her father actually was dating Bruce and the billionaire who liked being a tease, left a note on his daughter's desk.   
"My Doctor, not yours." It read  
Darcy chuckled, if Tony wanted to play games, she could play. She knew the type of games he wanted to play and she was up for it

Oh, it was on.


End file.
